And Baby Makes Three?
by mswriter07
Summary: When both Toretto siblings caught their lovers cheating (with each other), what would happen?


**Title: And Baby Makes Three?**  
**For: mcdanno_fan5**  
**Author: mswriter07**  
**Characters/pairings: Brian/Letty(implied), Brian/Dom, Mia/Letty**  
**Rating: PG/PG-13**  
**Warning: None**  
**Size: 1284 words**  
**Summary: When both Toretto siblings catch their lovers (with each other), what would happen?**  
**Author's Notes: I hope you like what I came up with mcdanno_fan5 and that it's even in the same field that you might've been looking for. If you like it I did leave it open enough to most likely form a much bigger story around it so let me know if that's something you'd like. **

Brian found himself at a bar on the edge of Echo Park. He was sitting in a dark corner booth nursing a busted lip and drinking a Corona. He glanced at the bar and saw Dom getting them fresh beers. He thought he had disappeared quick enough after Letty had a screaming fit in the garage that ended with her punching Brian before she crumpled to the floor. Obviously Dom heard the argument and had Brian in the car before Brian could blink.

Dom found Brian staring at the table picking at the label. Dom set the fresh beer in front of him and said, "Stop moping. What's done is done."

"I'm sorry Dom." Brian said quietly still not looking at his lover.

"Suck it up or I'll take care of it for you." Dom said as he took a drink.

Brian's head shot up and said, "You wouldn't?"

Dom heard the underlying growl and said, "No you dumbass. I just said that to get your attention. Damn you're worse than a woman in the emotional department."

"Sorry." Brian went back to inspecting the wood grain on the table.

"How many times did you two fuck?" Dom asked not beating around the bush anymore.

"Three times, three months ago." Brian replied as he glanced around the bar.

Dom thought back to when Brian said they were together. Letty's mom had just passed away and Letty sought out the one person who didn't have full stakes in the grief department. Dom noticed the week of the funeral, Letty sought Brian out and each time they were a bit disheveled looking. Dom couldn't believe he didn't catch what went on but he at least knew it didn't continue as Brian found his way back into Dom's bed without missing so much as a beat when it came to their sex life.

"How the hell could you sleep with Letty?"

"It didn't start out like that Dom and she made the first move. The sex wasn't about liking each other or any of that. She needed comfort and that's how it happened."

"Didn't feel the need to use condoms or anything at all?" Dom grumbled as he finished off his beer.

Brian glared at Dom, "That's a low blow Dom. I did but the last one broke." He finished his beer and moved over to a pool table in the back of the bar.

Dom followed getting them refills and picked up a pool cue. Dom got close enough to Brian so he could lean over and whisper, "I'm sorry Brian. I'm just trying to understand this screwed up situation we're all in."

Brian looked at Dom incredulously and asked, "What the hell is there to understand - Letty's pregnant by me which she never wanted and neither did I but it's happened so we'll all work from that and see what the hell happens."

Dom looked at Brian and said, "Letty won't want the child..."

"Then we'll keep the baby and raise it." Brian said resolutely.

"Bri aren't you forgetting to ask a very important question?" Dom asked.

Brian looked at Dom and asked, "What question would that be?"

"You never even asked if I wanted any kids..."

Brian sighed, "Well do you cause if not then I'll walk right out the door and talk to Letty and do what I gotta do."

"Yes I want children. I just didn't expect our first child to come around like this and no I wouldn't let you raise this kid or any kid by yourself when I'm capable of helping."

Brian sighed and said, "Fine. I'll talk to Letty and see what she wants to do and we'll go from there."

Dom gave Brian a hard look and said, "We'll work on your attitude later."

Brian just glared and looked back at the table lining up his next shot.

Back at the house, Letty went into the kitchen after she washed her face and calmed down in the garage. She was actually dreading talking to Mia and where that conversation would lead. She also knew that's why Dom got Brian out of the house so that he wouldn't be in Mia's warpath. Mia was leaning against the sink with her arms crossed and she asked seeing Letty's distraught look, "What happened Letty? Did Brian do something?"

Letty looked at Mia and swallowed sensing the multiple answers she could give but settled on vague truth, "I did...I needed something at the time..." Letty mumbled as she sat down on the opposite side of the table where Mia was standing.

Mia moved to the table and took Letty's hands in hers and asked, "What did you do?"

Letty noticed the tone wasn't angry or threatening but worried. "When my mom died...I'm sorry Mia." Letty pulled her hands from her girlfriend's and covered her face as more tears fell.

Mia moved around the table and pulled Letty into her arms trying to figure out what she was going on about and how Brian fit into the tears Letty was shedding. Mia stroked Letty's hair and asked, "What happened baby?"

"That's just it...a baby..." Letty choked out against Mia's shoulder causing more tears to fall.

Mia paused and Letty glanced at her through her newly tangled hair. "How long did you see him?"

"A few times the week of her funeral. That was all."

"Has Dom killed Brian yet?" Mia asked curious if Dom would let Brian keep his dick by the end of the night, as she went back to comforting Letty.

"No but he did take him somewhere. I don't know where though but I have a feeling that it was to keep him safe from you." Letty said getting her tears back under control.

"He'll get a piece of my mind when they get back but for now we need to talk."

"I know we do." Letty said as she pulled herself from Mia's arms and wiped her face off again.

"How do you feel about the baby?" Mia asked looking at Letty's stomach.

"I never thought about getting pregnant. I'm not very maternal but I know Brian would be a really good dad. I just get that sense off of him." Letty replied truthfully.

"You want to give Brian the baby?" Mia asked hurt in her voice.

Letty looked at her frowning face and said, "I think it would be best mami. You know it too. Brian and Dom would let us see the baby any time but I want what's best for it."

"I think we should see how the pregnancy goes and talk about this some more." Mia said determined to try and change Letty's mind. She wanted to be a mother and Letty's outright refusal and thoughts to give Brian all the parental rights which included Dom, she thought was ridiculous. Letty was a passionate, loving and caring person but with her own mother recently passed, Mia thought that was why she got it into her that she wasn't the maternal sort. If only Mia could get Letty to see she'd make a good mother.

"I still think Brian should have the baby with Dom." Letty said trying for the last word.

"We'll talk about possible arrangements." Mia said trying to take control of the situation.

"Mia, please?" Letty didn't know why she felt she needed to beg as she never did before but this time it felt right.

"Letty, we'll talk later with Brian and Dom."

When Mia walked away Letty grumbled, "I'm not changing my mind." Letty laid her head against arms that were resting on the kitchen table and prayed for the first time in a long time hoping that things turned out right.

~~Fin~~


End file.
